Beloved Angel
by digimonrule
Summary: TK + Kari are deeply in love.. but when TK gets ill with cancer can kari's love keep him alive?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Enjoy reading!  
  
Beloved Angel  
  
TK was a normal grade 9 boy who had lots of friends and enjoyed his life as student except for the homework and tests. He particularly hung out with his best friends Yolie Inoe, Davis Motomiya, and Ken Ichijouji. In his school, he was known as the popular B-Ball pro. He had blond hair like his brother Matt Ishida, he had a well-built body and he had some pretty decent muscles from playing sports.  
But there was one person in his mind that he cherished more than anybody in the world - Kari Yagami. He had known her since the first time they met in the digi-world when they fought along with their friends to defeat the evil digimon. Since then, they had become close friends, and they were in the same class now. TK knew that Kari, or Hikari, loved him and he return loved her even more. He personally named her "My Beloved Brown-Haired Angel of Light." He remembered on incident...  
Flashback starts...  
  
One Saturday afternoon, TK's mom and dad were out and his brother was at guitar lessons. TK was watching TV when there was a knocking at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" called TK.  
  
"It's me, Kari," replied Kari outside the door. "I'm cold outside."  
  
TK ran to the door, full of joy. He opened the door and let her in. "Come in and take a seat," he said to her, "so... what brings you her?"  
  
"Oh Tai's out with Sora shopping, and mom and dad are out doing their business. I got kinda bored so I came over to talk to you," Kari answered.  
  
"Same here, my parents and brother are out too," TK continued, "do you want some hot chocolate?"  
  
"Nah. It's okay. I'm not thirsty," Kari laughed, shrugging her shoulders, "Though I do want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Ok," said TK, "Shoot."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"   
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
Kari stopped for a moment. She didn't know if TK understood that she loved him. What if he had another girl in mind? She didn't want to ruin his happiness.   
  
"TK, I... I..."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Do you? I mean do you, do you love me," Kari stammered, "Oh no, what did I just ask, I'm so sorry--"  
  
TK cut her off. "Yes, Kari, you are the only girl I've loved. I've always wanted to tell you, but I've been afraid to say. Now I know for sure." With that his lips met hers gently, and they kissed.   
Kari felt tears of happiness run down her cheek as TK embraced her in his arm, holding her head to his chest. They stayed like that for a long time.  
  
End Flashback  
************************************************************************  
Whenever TK had a flashback to that event, he always longed for Kari's sweet, gently lips touching his. She was definitely his perfect angel.  
  
End Of Chapter 1  
  
Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my story. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for the short chapter but I will add suspense to it. Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. But I do own Josh and his evil gang. Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
One morning, when TK woke up, he felt dizzy in his head. He walked out of his room, when he bumped into his father.  
  
"Good morning TK!" exclaimed Mr. Ishida.  
  
"Good morning dad," TK said weakly.  
  
"What's wrong TK? Not feeling well?" asked Mr. Ishida worriedly, "Do you want to stay home today?"  
  
"No dad, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired. Can't miss a day of work though," TK laughed gently."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Mr. Ishida insisted, "Well if you feel sick at school just tell the office about it and come home."  
  
"I understand, dad," stated TK, "I should be fine."   
  
When TK arrived at school, he felt much better than before. As usual, groups of kids crowded outside in the schoolyard. Another day of school had begun.  
  
"Hi TK!" a sweet girlish voice behind him called.   
  
"Hi Kari," TK turned around and faced his angel. "You look more beautiful everyday."  
  
"Thanks," Kari blushed shyly. God, TK is ever so handsome today, she thought. She continued after a moment, "You're pretty handsome yourself today," she laughed out loud.  
  
The school bell rang, and all the students went into class. The rest of the day passed fairly normally. TK and Davis chatted on video games during Arithmetic, and Mr. Fujiyama got so angry, he vowed to kick them out if they peeped once more. During P.E., TK felt fine and actively participated in playing soccer. The coach even complimented TK for shooting an excellent goal. Time passed by so quickly, TK didn't even realize it was already lunch.  
  
"Hey TK, come over here and sit with me for lunch," shouted Davis loudly, " let's talk about games."  
  
"Sure, save me a spot," TK laughed as he carried his tray to Davis's table. Soon, Kari, Yolei, and Ken joined the two at the table.  
  
"Gosh, I wish I had never taken history," Yolei complained loudly, "It's so boring."  
  
"Ya, and Mr. Yaki gives so much homework," TK added enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, well who do we have here?" sneered a cold, cruel voice behind TK, "Isn't it the wimpy little b-ball ass who stole my bitch?" Two voices approved of this behind the boy. In fact the boy's name was Josh and he was one of the least popular rude kids in the school who had two fat, ugly boys as backups, Tim and Kado.  
  
"Listen Josh, Kari is not your property," TK yelled at Josh, "Moreover, don't let me hear you calling her a bitch. You understand?"  
  
Josh took a swing at TK's face but missed barely by an inch. "So you want to fight it out huh?" asked TK angrily.  
  
"If you're not a chicken," mocked Josh, "come out and fight me alone."  
  
"No TK," stopped Davis and Ken at the same time. "Play the game fair Josh, you have two, so TK can have two," Davis suggested.  
  
"Davis, Ken thanks guys for your help," said TK, "but I'm going out alone to show him who's the real man."  
  
By this time, everyone in the lunchroom was looking at TK and Josh. All the voices cheered for TK. "Be careful TK," warned Kari, "Don't get hurt ok. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt because of me."  
  
"Kari, it's gonna be okay," TK said softly to her, "I'll be careful."  
  
TK and Josh with his gang left the lunchroom and headed for the courtyard.  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Next chapter real tough action! Please read and review people! Thanks to all the fans who read my story bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. And to MusicChick…(I like that name) to answer your question… I decided not to pick on Davis this time, and I don't think he's really that evil. It also has to do with what happens later. (Hint: I don't want to make Davis look that bad) So there you go, please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Last time…  
  
"Be careful TK," warned Kari, "Don't get hurt ok. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt because of me."  
  
"Kari, it's gonna be okay," TK said softly to her, "I'll be careful."  
  
TK and Josh with his gang left the lunchroom and headed for the courtyard.  
  
  
  
"Josh, I've had enough with you teasing my friends! What's your problem anyways?" TK asked furiously when they reached the schoolyard.  
  
"What's your problem anyways?" mocked Josh, "My problem is you. You stole my damn Yagami bitch!"  
  
Unable to control his anger, TK took a shot at Josh's face. Josh ducked as fast as TK's hit had come. Josh took an aim at TK's stomach, but TK pivoted away quickly and Josh ended up hitting TK's back.  
  
"That'll teach you a lesson for good!" laughed Josh evilly, while his two backups smirked. Suddenly, TK felt the dizziness that he had felt in the morning. A happiness gleamed in Josh's eyes.   
  
"Ha! Look at this chicken, what ya say Tim, another punch in the chest?" Josh laughed coldly. Josh swung his fists at TK right in the mid-chest. TK desperately tried to inhale air, but he had a shortage of breath. He felt the urge to puke, and coughed out bits of red phlegm. His vision was blurred by his dizziness, then all of a sudden, he fell to the ground, darkness enveloping him.  
  
  
Josh and his two backups were stunned for a while, not knowing what to do. After a while, Tim spoke up.  
  
"Maybe we should get him to the school nurse," Tim spoke softly, "he really could be in danger."  
  
"Tim's right, Josh. We have to get him to the nurse room or else he might die," Kado added.  
  
Josh thought for a while, looked at Tim and then at Kado, and made his decision. His eyes gleamed cruelly.  
  
"No way! This is my perfect chance to get together with Kari. I know what we'll do. There's a dumpster behind the school yard. We'll throw TK in the dumpster, and nobody will know that we did it. It'll look like he just fell in," proposed Josh.  
  
"I really don't think so. What if?" Kado was interrupted.  
  
Josh shot Kado and Tim a horrifying death glare, which meant that if they didn't obey him, they would be beat up. So, the three boys went into action.  
  
Later…  
  
The grade 9's were already 45 minutes into the after lunch first block which was English. Kari, Yolei, Davis and Ken looked at each other worriedly. They saw that Josh and his two backups were sitting in the opposite corner of the room. Josh kept glancing at Kari every now and then.  
  
"Yolei, do you think something happened to TK?" Kari asked, praying in her heart that nothing happened to her love.  
  
"I don't know Kari. I would like to know. I hope he's not hurt," Yolei said softly.  
  
English passed quickly, and so did Math.  
  
When the 3:00 bell rang, all the students ran out from the school.   
  
"Hey Davis, want to walk me home today?" Kari asked. "I don't know where TK is. I'm really worried, and I need some comfort."  
  
"All right Kari," Davis said.  
  
" Hey guys wait up there," Yolei shouted from behind. "I want to go with you guys too."  
  
"Sure Yolei," Kari laughed, "We couldn't forget you."  
  
"Can you guys wait a second though?" Yolei said. "I'm just going to throw away the garbage that's in my bag at the dumpster."  
  
"Hurry up, I've got piano lessons," complained Davis.  
  
"All right, all right," Yolei said. She ran off to the dumpster. Kari and Davis looked at her. Suddenly, both of them heard Yolei scream. Kari and Davis ran to see what had happened.   
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Well, please review! Muhahahahaha! Left an evil cliffhanger! Next chapter up soon! Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Musicchick…ya Davis he takes piano lessons in this one cool huh? And to the rest of the fans don't worry TK won't die, at least not yet…muhahahahaha! But he will die, not telling when… Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4 ----- A Bad Discovery  
  
Last time…  
  
"Can you guys wait a second though?" Yolei said. "I'm just going to throw away the garbage that's in my bag at the dumpster."  
  
"Hurry up, I've got piano lessons," complained Davis.  
  
"All right, all right," Yolei said. She ran off to the dumpster. Kari and Davis looked at her. Suddenly, both of them heard Yolei scream. Kari and Davis ran to see what had happened.  
  
  
"Oh my god," Davis gasped, "Oh my god, oh my god! Who did this? What are we gonna do? God help us!!"  
  
Kari screamed and burst into tears. "I don't want to live anymore, my life's meaningless if TK's dead."  
  
Yolei slapped Kari in the face. "How do you know he's dead, Hikari? If you really care about him, you wouldn't be standing around crying like a baby," she yelled angrily at Kari. Then Yolei's tone softened again when she saw that Kari was struck with horror.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari," Yolei cooed, "I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just so worried about TK."  
  
"That's fine," Kari replied, "Thanks Yolei, I needed that."  
  
Davis reached into the dumpster, picked up TK and carefully laid his body on the ground. Davis felt TK's pulse.   
  
"He's not dead, but he has a weak pulse," Davis said gently, "We have to get him to the hospital immediately. Yolei, you and me will take TK to Odaiba hospital right away. Kari, you go phone TK's family and the rest of the DD's."  
  
  
Kari rushed away to the nearest phone booth to call the DD's and TK's parents, while Davis and Yolei ran with TK's body to the nearest Odaiba Hospital. (Note: I'm assuming the Odaiba High School is really close to Odaiba Hospital)  
  
Kari's side…  
  
Kari rushed to the phone booth just on the street outside the school. She phoned TK's family first.  
  
"Hello, this is Kari phoning," Kari said, "Is Matt there?"  
  
"Yes this is Matt, whatz up Kari? And how come TK hasn't come home yet? What's taking him so long? "   
  
Kari felt herself burst into tears again. "Go to the Odaiba hospital right away with your parents. I'll tell you over there. Bye!"  
  
Kari then phoned the rest of the DD's and she rushed to the hospital.  
  
  
1 hour later at the Odaiba Hospital…  
  
The Digidestined were all standing by TK's bed when the doctor came in the room.  
  
"Kids, I'm afraid all of you have to leave for 5 minutes while I examine him," the doctor said sternly.  
  
"But please- " Kari protested.  
  
"No! Not right now! His life may be in danger if I don't do this quickly. Out!" the doctor commanded.  
  
Outside the room TK's mother was crying softly into her husband's shoulder. The rest of the digidestined were all worried.  
  
"How did my brother get into a condition like this?" Matt demanded angrily.  
  
Kari burst into tears again and this time she cried hard. "I can't stand this. Without TK, I don't have hope in my life. I can't live." She clutched Tai and shook him.  
  
Tai gently embraced Kari in his arm and said to her quietly, "Everybody's worried. TK is our hope, I'm sure he'll live with no problem."   
  
"Ya, Tai's right, little sis " Sora comforted Kari in sisterly way. Mimi nodded.  
  
Izzy, Joe, and Cody wore a grim expression on their faces as their friend was hurt. Davis was praying quietly that TK would be okay, while Yolei and Ken were talking quietly.   
  
Finally, after what seemed like 2 hours, the doctor came out with a look of despair on his face.   
  
"I have some bad news. TK is in a very bad condition right now. The truth is…I did an X-Ray for TK, and he has an incurable disease. If he had come to me earlier when he immediately fainted, he could have been cured. Unfortunately the stage of this disease has gone over the limit," the doctor explained.  
  
"Well what disease is it?" asked Matt.  
  
"And what do you mean by 'If he had come to me earlier when he immediately fainted'?" inquired Kari. She suddenly remembered about the incident, and she felt an anger wave building in her. She quickly went over to Matt and told him about Josh and his gang.  
  
"I'll fucking break every single one of his bones! THAT FUCKING BASTARD! HE COSTED MY BROTHER'S LIFE! He's going to die for it!!! " Matt yelled at the top of his lungs.   
  
"Matt!" Mr. Ishida scolded, "Watch your language!"  
  
"Sorry dad. But because of this Josh, TK will die. I won't accept this. When TK fainted , Josh needed to see that TK had to go to the hospital. Instead, Josh threw him in the garbage!" Matt screamed and went running out of the hospital.  
  
"I'm with you Matt! That Josh will pay for hurting my sister emotionally!" Tai added.  
  
Watching all this emotion being poured out, the doctor continued, "This disease is cancer."  
  
Kari let out a sharp, piercing scream and she ran to TK's room. She stood by his bed with tears dropping out of her eyes.   
  
"My angel of hope, my angel of hope, I love you. I only love you," Kari cried, "TK, you're my only love, I couldn't live without you. I love you. I love you. Please wake up, wake up!"  
  
"Little girl, you didn't finish hearing what I was saying," the doctor said when he came in, "TK will be awake very soon, and he might be able to live for another few years as a perfect human being. But the time will come when he… I'm sorry it's unavoidable… but he will die."  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Hey, i'm gonna update soon! Please read and review! Bye! 


	5. Ch5 Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Up very very soon.... Please have patience people! Thanks to all fans, especially CherryBlossom!!!  
  
  
Digimonrule!!! 


End file.
